


[Podfic] The 'What Did You Think About?' series

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the full series as a podbook, with art attached. Hope you like it! Sorry it has taken so long but Christmas etc really got in the way.</p>
<p>Thanks, as always, to the ever-fabulous Chryse. Hugest of thanks also to consulting_smartass, whose artwork this is. You rock, CS!</p>
<p>Look out for my next project, which will start posting soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The 'What Did You Think About?' series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209252) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Here is the full series as a podbook, with art attached. Hope you like it! Sorry it has taken so long but Christmas etc really got in the way.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to the ever-fabulous Chryse. Hugest of thanks also to consulting_smartass, whose artwork this is. You rock, CS!
> 
> Look out for my next project, which will start posting soon.

 

Podbook for the 'What Did You Think About?' series available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2pvd2wv9lcj9oqq/What_Did_You_Think_About.m4b) (MediaFire m4b) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/what-did-you-think-about-series) (Soundcloud mp3).


End file.
